hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2017 Atlantic hurricane season (Wafflemaster135)
The '2017 Atlantic hurricane season ' is a current event in the annual tropical cyclone season in the northern hemisphere. The season officially began on June 1, 2017, and ended on November 30, 2017. These dates historically describe the period each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin and are adopted by convention. However, the formation of tropical cyclones is possible at any time of the year. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:05/01/2017 till:12/31/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:05/01/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:05/17/2017 till:05/22/2017 color:C1 text:Arlene from:06/12/2017 till:06/16/2017 color:TS text:Bret from:06/23/2017 till:06/30/2017 color:C2 text:Cindy from:07/03/2017 till:07/06/2017 color:TD text:Four from:07/03/2017 till:07/08/2017 color:TS text:Don from:07/13/2017 till:07/19/2017 color:C3 text:Emily from:07/27/2017 till:08/09/2017 color:C5 text:Franklin barset:break from:08/20/2017 till:08/23/2017 color:TS text:Gert from:09/02/2017 till:09/05/2017 color:TD text:Nine from:09/07/2017 till:09/11/2017 color:C1 text:Harvey from:09/26/2017 till:10/02/2017 color:C2 text:Irma from:09/29/2017 till:10/04/2017 color:TS text:Jose from:10/07/2017 till:10/12/2017 color:TS text:Katia from:10/21/2017 till:11/02/2017 color:C4 text:Lee barset:break from:11/24/2017 till:11/30/2017 color:C1 text:Maria bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:06/01/2017 till:07/01/2017 text:June from:07/01/2017 till:08/01/2017 text:July from:08/01/2017 till:09/01/2017 text:August from:09/01/2017 till:10/01/2017 text:September from:10/01/2017 till:11/01/2017 text:October from:11/01/2017 till:12/01/2017 text:November from:12/01/2017 till:12/31/2017 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson hurricane wind scale)" The 2016 Atlantic hurricane season saw the formation of 15 depressions, 13 storms, and 8 hurricanes, 3 of them being major. Storms Hurricane Arlene The season began early when, on May 17th, Tropical Storm Arlene formed in the Atlantic about 800 miles southeast of Bermuda. On May 20th, the storm was upgraded to a Category 1 hurricane with sustained winds of 85 miles per hour. After narrowly missing Bermuda, it dissipated on May 22nd. Tropical Storm Bret Tropical Storm Bret started life 150 miles east of Barbados where it immediately began strengthening. Bret reached its peak strength just off the coast of Grenada where it made landfall on June 14th. Being a relatively weak system, damage in Grenada as minimal, being limited to minor roof damage along the coast and some downed trees. Bret dissipated on June 17th. Hurricane Cindy Hurricane Cindy was the first system of the year to make landfall in the United States, doing so 25 miles south of Daytona Beach, Florida. Cindy was a strong Category 2 storm with sustained winds of 110 miles per hour and gusts upwards of 125 miles per hour. The famous racetrack in Daytona Beach survived with only moderate damage. Kennedy Space Center was evacuated 48 hours prior to landfall and experienced minor wind and flood damage. Storm surge reached 7 feet in Ormond Beach, with low lying buildings experiencing significant flooding. After Cindy crossed the peninsula of Florida, she made a second landfall near Pensacola, Florida as a depression. The storm killed 3 people in Daytona Beach. Tropical Depression Four Tropical Depression Four was a short lived system that formed in the Atlantic 400 miles east of Bermuda. The system quickly dissipated after 3 days. Tropical Storm Don Tropical Storm Don formed in the East Atlantic on July 3rd. Soon after forming, it ran into a high pressure system and turned away from the Americas, breaking up in the North Atlantic. Hurricane Emily The first major hurricane of 2017, Hurricane Emily reached Category 3 status 24 hours before making a glancing blow to the eastern coast of Puerto Rico. Damage in Puerto Rico was greatest in the town of Isabela. Power in the town was lost for 3 weeks. The Iglesia San Antonio de Padua, a local landmark, suffered severe damage, with the roof of the building collapsing. Landslides occurred in both Puerto Rico and the Dominican Republic as a result of the heavy rains.The storm weakened over the following days, with the remnants reaching Nicaragua on July 20th. Emily killed 57 people and caused $15 billion in damage in Puerto Rico and the Dominican Republic. The name Emily will be replaced by Ethan in 2023. Hurricane Franklin Hurricane Franklin would start out as a weak tropical depression in the southern Caribbean Sea on July 26th, 2017. Over the next few days, Franklin strengthened into a Category 1 storm before making its first landfall just south of Cozumel, Mexico. After crossing over the Yucatan Peninsula, the storm stalled over the Gulf of Mexico, quickly strengthening into a strong Category 5 hurricane. Texas Governor Greg Abbott had a press conference discussing the potential damage the storm would cause if it were to hit the state. A mandatory evacuation was ordered for 10 counties in East Texas, including Harris and Galveston counties. In total, 4.5 million people were ordered to evacuate. However, many people decided to stay behind, as they had lived through Hurricane Ike in 2008. By the time Franklin reached the Texas coast, sustained winds reached 190 miles per hour. At 2:30 AM, August 2nd, Franklin made landfall. Galveston took a direct hit from the storm, suffering almost total devastation. Houston also suffered major damage from the hurricane. In downtown, almost all the skyscrapers were stripped of windows and cladding. Hurricane Franklin killed 2,974 people and caused an estimated $170 billion in damage, making it both the costliest and second deadliest hurricane in U.S. history. The name Franklin will be replaced with Fatima in 2023. Tropical Storm Gert Tropical Storm Gert formed off the coast of North Carolina on August 23rd, 2017. Gert made landfall in North Carolina as a mid-range tropical storm, causing moderate flooding in coastal areas. One person died as a result of flooding. Tropical Depression Nine Tropical Depression Nine formed 700 miles off the coast of Virginia on September 3rd. It turned north toward Nova Scotia, bringing rain to the area after dissipating on September 6th. Hurricane Harvey Harvey formed north of Venezuela on September 6th. It took a while for the system to gain power, but on September 11th, Harvey was upgraded to a Category 1 hurricane with sustained winds of 85 miles per hour and gusts of 95 miles per hour. Harvey made landfall just west of Kingston, Jamaica late September 11th. Damage was limited to uprooted trees, a few downed power lines, and minor roof damage. Hurricane Irma Hurricane Irma was a Cape Verde type storm that formed on September 26th. Irma was pushed away from the Americas by a high pressure system, turning back toward the Azores. Irma reached Category 2 strength on September 30th, however she dissipated before she reached the Azores. Her remnants brought heavy rain to the area, but caused only minimal damage. Tropical Storm Jose Tropical Storm Jose was the second system to hit Florida. Jose formed east of the Bahamas, moving west over the islands, dumping 6 inches of rain while gaining strength. Jose made landfall south of Miami, Florida at 11:30 AM, causing only minor damage to orange groves farther inland. Jose dissipated after crossing the peninsula on October 6th. Tropical Storm Katia Katia formed 400 miles off the coast of Delaware on October 9th. After reaching tropical storm status, she made landfall in Rehoboth Beach, Delaware. After passing over the Delmarva Peninsula and Chesapeake Bay, the system brought heavy rain to the Baltimore, Maryland area before breaking up over the Appalachians. 3 people were killed by flooding. Hurricane Lee Hurricane Lee, also known as the Halloween Hurricane, formed in the Caribbean Sea north of Puerto Rico. Lee made its first landfall in Eastern Cuba on October 26th as a tropical storm, although wind damage was minor, Lee dumped 12 inches of rain in the mountainous region, causing landslides and flooding that killed 6 people. Lee went on to become a strong Category 4 hurricane over the next 5 days. Lee made landfall at 9:00 PM, October 31st in Corpus Christi, Texas. Lee caused catastrophic damage in Corpus Christ, totaling an estimated $20 billion. Lee turned north toward San Antonio, Texas, reaching the city as a tropical storm. Lee dumped 20 inches of rain on South and Central Texas, causing another $4-5 billion in damages. Lee killed 43 people in Texas. The name Lee will be retired and replaced with Lindsey in 2023 Hurricane Maria Maria formed extremely late in the season, reaching hurricane status on December 3rd, but being downgraded to a tropical storm before making landfall in Central Mexico. Maria caused flooding in coastal cities and towns, however wind damage was minimal and no fatalities were reported. Maria dissipated over the Sierra Madre mountains on December 7th. Category:2017 Atlantic Hurricane season